Before 9
by DPRRluvJ13MM
Summary: So much happened before 9 woke up.
1. The First Creation

_**I finally decided to buckle down and work on a 9 prequel. I should warn you though, this will be LONG! It'll start when 1 is created and go until 9 and 5 leave the cathedral to rescue 2. So, yeah, if you're gonna read this story please be patient. **_

_**Anyway, this is what I believe happened before 9 showed up. I doubt a lot of it is what Shane Acker had intended but hey, this is just a fanfic so whatev, right? :) Actually, I'm fairly sure it won't since I never watch movie commentaries so, heh, you know. Also, don't expect any references to the Russian dub of 9. I have not seen (nor do I ever intend to see) it so yeah, if something comes up that reminds you of that it'll be purely coincidental. And the Scientist's facebook thing, I've read, like, one little excerpt of 2's creation and that's about it so…yeah. This is all gonna be based off what I know from the film.**_

_**Well, sorry for rambling. I hope you enjoy the story.**_

_**-Alex**_

All hell had broken lose. Yes, that's what this was. It was _hell_. The world was ending and it was all his fault.

The Scientist had presently taken refuge in an old, beat up house. It was in an area that had already been touched by the war and the buildings were barely standing. He couldn't quite place exactly _why_ he had chosen this particular house but after rummaging through a few house hold belongings, the Scientist recognized this to be the house off his late mother. It had sentimental value, perhaps that's why he chose it.

He had been a part of a project involving a machine that would supposedly create peace within the world. At least that's what the Chancellor had confided in him. He had lied. Not too long after the Scientist had created the Fabrication Machine, the Chancellor's soldiers had ripped him away from his creation and corrupted the mechanism for their own needs. The Chancellor himself was a corrupted man. He was very picky. There was a place on the other side of the world he felt was not suitable for existence. The other side had strange ways, strange people. His true intention was to rid the world of the other side.

But that simply wasn't enough. There were many people on their side of the world he detested. Many ways of life he disapproved of. The Fabrication Machine had created thousands of machines that now wreaked havoc on all four corners of the globe. A month or so after the Chancellor had stolen the Scientist's machine; the newspapers reported that the other side was almost completely wiped out. That was around the time the machines had began to destroy their own country. There were a few news reports on the matter but the Scientist had quite listening to them after a while. The last one he had listened to was the one where the Chancellor had blamed him for everything that was happening (the Scientist recalled it had been the front page story in the papers).

Far off in the distance, the Scientist could hear the blood curdling screams of those who were seemingly fortune to still be alive. He sighed and closed the window. Leaning back in his chair, he removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was never going to work, he thought. What if they turned out like his 'great machine' had: easily corrupted.

"Hmm…" the Scientist muttered to himself. The problem could've been that he had chosen a different transfer device from the originally intended one.

Not far back, when the Scientist was no older than 25, he had been in the library reading an old alchemists book. He had come across a section explaining the concept of the spark of life. It was a concept that could only be dreamed of, but the Scientist decided to give it a chance. He had spent most of his nights with the book, reading and rereading it and then finally attempting to create the machinery necessary for accomplishing such a feat. He had told a few close personal friends about his project but otherwise kept it to himself. After a while, the library had finally told him enough was enough and he would have to stop renewing the book and give it back to the library. It was alright though; the Scientist had copied everything down in his notebook.

One of his friends had let slip of his project to a military buddy he had been spending lunch with. The soldier had proceeded to informing the Chancellor. Before he knew it, the Scientist was on the phone with one of the most admired military leaders of all time.

The Chancellor spoke of a machine. He had seen it in a dream, he said. It would be a machine that would create new machines in it's own image. These machines would bring peace and prosperity to the world. The Scientist's project would be of help in creating such a magnificent device. This was a great honor, thought the Scientist.

A few years had already passed since the Scientist had actually started the project and he had been tinkering with something: the actual transferring device in which he would give his creations his soul. He had created the original one from the picture in the alchemy book, but he hoped to make something that would make the transition simpler. Maybe if he sent his life force through his brain…The Scientist figured if the creation was given his intelligence, it would be more efficient.

The first time he tested this procedure was the day he was to give the Fabrication Machine life. He still remembered the overwhelming joy that flooded through him as the machine's eye glowed. Carefully, he reached out and extracted the talisman from the machine, stowing it away in his pocket.

Now he took the same device out of his pocket and held it in his palm. The memory of when he first created this thing came flooding back to him. He had typed in the combination that was supposed to open it. The symbols imprinted upon it glowed an eerie green and something sparked. A bright green light had lashed out at him. Frightened, the Scientist covered the device and quickly tossed it to the side. When it hit the wall, it opened. Shaking violently, the Scientist reached down and carefully closed the device, praying to God that he had not damaged it.

"Idiot!" he had told himself.

No, he thought now. No, he wasn't an idiot. He had created this device hadn't he? He was the one who created the machine. Although that was hardly something he wanted to feel accomplished about. It was the very reason he had become the enemy of the state. But that-_that_ was the Chancellor's fault. _He_ had been the one who had asked the Scientist to create the machine. It was that wretched man who had corrupted the very machine that was said to be used for peace. If anything it was _his _fault, not the Scientist's.

The Scientist had good intentions. He had nothing to be ashamed of. After all, it was because of him that life would continue on after all humanity had died out.

He sighed bitterly and turned to face his new creation. 1, he had rightfully named the little rag doll, hung from a thin rope. It was a crude little thing. The Scientist had thrown 1 together rather quickly. He was a bit more concerned about whether or not he could awaken the creature rather than how he looked. Besides, he hadn't really sewn much in the past. He had picked up a thing or two from his mother patching up his pants in his earlier years but…

Taking in a deep breath, the Scientist fitted the talisman into the transfer device and readied himself as it activated. That familiar green light exploded in his face. This time, the Scientist didn't retract, but oh, how it hurt. He felt as if he was losing his breath as his soul transferred into 1. He knew he wouldn't possibly die from this; the talisman had been created to extract only so much of the soul. It wouldn't nearly be enough to kill him, he hoped.

When the soul extraction had stopped, the Scientist gasped for air. He gripped his heart which was pounding rapidly in his chest. He looked up. His vision was blurred. He rubbed his eyes and looked at one. As the image of the rag doll became clearer, the Scientist noticed that 1 did not stir.

Reaching out, the Scientist removed the plug from 1's interior and proceeded to untying the creature. He held the doll in his hand for a moment and waited. Still, 1 did not move. The Scientist closed 1 up using on of the buckles on his skin. 1 remained still.

Devastated, the Scientist dropped 1 on the table with a thud. He had failed.

"Ugh. Hump!"

The Scientist flinched. 1 pushed himself upright. He rubbed his head, pushing back the collection of fabric perched atop his head. The Scientist froze in shock as 1 began to stand himself up. He stumbled a little bit and almost fell down again. He dropped to the table in a frog-like position before pushing himself back up again. Momentarily, 1 seemed rather intrigued by his hands. They weren't very nice looking and 1 frowned.

"Hmm…" the creation muttered.

The Scientist was amazed. Firstly because the voice box actually worked (he had been most worried about that). Secondly, the look in 1's eyes. He was there. He was really there. Living. Practically a human being.

"I did it," he whispered.

1 had heard this and turned to face the source of the sound. Surprised by the Scientist's size, 1 jumped and fell on his rear end.

"Oh, sorry," the Scientist apologized in a low voice.

He reached out to help 1, but the rag doll pushed his creator's hand aside. "N-no. Ge-get away…!" 1 said shakily.

"It's alright," the Scientist tried to comfort 1, but this little guy was stubborn.

1 inched away from the Scientist as he reached out to assist. Finally, 1 stood up. He stumbled a little as he began to run away.

"Wait! Stop! I'm not going to hurt you!" the Scientist pleaded.

"Get away! No!" 1 cried as he dodged the Scientist's hands. He refused to let this-this-_monster_ touch him.

He proceeded to jumping off the back of the table.

"1!" the Scientist cried as the rag doll disappeared.

He knelt down and tried to make out where 1 was. He grabbed the candle on his desk and used it to shed light underneath his desk. He could see the bottom of the bookcase behind the desk and a few dust bunnies here and there but his creation was nowhere to be seen.

Somehow 1 had managed to escape.


	2. The Second Creation

The Scientist had spent a good amount of time scouring the room in search of 1. He checked under the desk, back on top of the desk, somewhere in the bookcase, underneath some of the papers lying on the floor, under the desk again. 1 was nowhere to be found.

He sighed. This was horrible. How could he have let this happen? He let his first creation (not counting his machine) slip away from him. But then something hit him:

It had worked.

He had successfully created life.

The Scientist laughed in spite of himself. He clapped his hands together joyously then covered his mouth to conceal his laughter. Taking a deep breath, the Scientist sat back down in his chair. He swiveled around in it for a while before reaching for a pen and paper. Almost immediately, he began sketching his new creation.

Creating 2 was (dare he say it) fun. The Scientist let his creative side run wild with this one. All his hostility towards the Chancellor had completely disappeared as he worked on number 2. He held 2 in his hand for quite sometime, just looking at him. He looked a bit more random then 1. 2 consisted of a variety of different fabrics, including what looked like a vest the Scientist had constructed from parts of an old shoe he had found lying around the house. The fabric on 2's face seemed a bit stretched, giving him a rather 'old' appearance. Not that there was anything wrong with that, far from it. The Scientist had always admired those who were older than he. They were so full of wisdom and the Scientist had only hoped to be like them.

That might've come quicker than planned.

By now, the Scientist was in his late 40's. He ran his fingers through his hair, catching a few locks in his fist. He noticed a couple of hairs were gray.

"Hmmm…" Perhaps this 'life transferring' was aging him. This was not the way he wanted to age, but if life were to go on…

The Scientist plugged 2 in and tied him up. He waited for the transfer device to fire up. This time was different; he wasn't afraid. He faced this with more courage than he had the first time. That didn't dull the pain one bit but still…

The Scientist gasped for air and carefully unplugged and untied 2. Patiently, he waited for 2 to awaken. He wouldn't.

The Scientist sighed. It must've worked though. 1 had woken up. The Scientist gently bounced 2 in his hands.

"2…" he whispered.

2 didn't wake.

"2," the Scientist whispered a little louder.

Still nothing.

The Scientist drummed his fingers loudly on the table and bounced 2's head up and down with his index finger. The sound and abrupt movement caused 2 to wake up.

Shocked, the Scientist dropped 2 to the table.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry! Sorry," the Scientist apologized hastily.

Great. Now 2 would run away from him just like 1 did.

As the Scientist helped 2 upright, 2 steadied himself and began to walk forward. His optics widened and his mouth fell into the shape of an 'o' at the sight of the Scientist. He tripped once but pushed himself up again as he ventured closer to the giant before him.

"Uhm…eh…" the Scientist cringed.

What did 2 think of him?

He reached out a hand to the creature. 2 starred at the Scientist's hand for some time before his lips formed a thin line.

The Scientist began to shake. 2 lay his hands on the Scientist's thumb. He looked up at the Scientist with a look of concern and suddenly, he smiled.

The Scientist gasped and put his free hand to his mouth. He was certain that his little creations would have feelings, but somehow the Scientist never expected compassion. He felt stupid as a few tears rolled down his check. As he whipped his eyes, 2 softly rubbed the Scientist's thumb.

"I…" he knew there was no reason to be embarrassed, but the Scientist just didn't want 2 to see him like this. "I….I need a moment…"

"Take your time," 2 smiled.

The Scientist whipped away a few more tears and left the room. He crossed the hallway to what had once been his childhood bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. These had to be tears of joy, he thought. If only there had been more humans like 2. The Scientist laughed a little bit though he wasn't sure why. He breathed deeply and whipped away his tears.

Meanwhile, 2 was busy overlooking the items on the desk. Pens, sewing needles, thread, and various items that he couldn't place a name for. It all fascinated him, especially the needle and thread. He stared at them for a long time trying to understand how to use them. Something in the back of his mind made him think he knew what these were used for. He looked down at himself and noticed the stitching around his arms. He ran one of his fingers over a stitch before proceeding to reach out and feel the thread. So that answered one question. And the needle must've…yes!

2 laughed, smiling. He carefully hoisted a pen out of it's ink well and watched the ink drip off tip of it. He dropped it back in and wandered over to a book that lay wide open. 2 sat Indian style and began reading a passage on something called a tree.

1 had managed to escape through a mouse hole in the corner of the wall. He still wasn't sure how he managed to find it with such limited light. The darkness was frightening. What if that giant came after him? He wouldn't be able to see him. 1 shook the idea off and continued down the hole. A sliver of light could be seen at the end of the hole and 1 frantically rushed toward it. He wound up in another room. 1 noticed that the door was opened on the other side of the room and he race out. There was a long, narrow hallway that led to a staircase. Shakily, 1 worked his way down the stairs. Every so often he would look back just to make absolutely sure the monster wasn't following him.

There really wasn't anything at the bottom. Really. The bottom half of the building was gone. There was enough to hold the building up but it was virtually destroyed. 1 had wandered out of the building and looked at the ruined buildings before him. There was no one in sight and that calmed his nerves, but a just barely. He fumbled with his hands nervously and looked down at them.

They were unpleasant to look at. 1 waved them in the air and looked away. "Feh." He looked around at the ruined landscape. It was nothing pleasant, but he preferred it to being in the house with the giant man. But something unnerved 1. He wrapped his arms around himself. There had to be another like himself. Another fabric-like being.

1 didn't see anyone like him around. He wondered: Could there be another like himself…inside?

1 shook the idea away. There was no way he would go back in that house. He thought he heard something and flinched. He laced his fingers together and shrunk into himself. 1 looked back at the ruined house where he had awoken. He couldn't believe was doing this…

1 paused and hid behind the top step on the stairs. The Scientist had left the first room where 1 woke up. When the Scientist had gone into another room, 1 bolted across the floor and rushed into the first room. He didn't see anything different. He did notice something rustling up on the desk. From where he was standing, 1 could see what looked like a book page turning. He dug his claw-like fingers into the wood of the desk and began to crawl up it's side. When he reached the top, he saw a creature similar to himself as far as size and material went but they weren't identical.

"Psst. You! You, uh…" 1 noticed the number on the creature's back. "Uhm, uh, 2!"

2 flinched and turned around. He smiled and laughed at the newcomer. He stood up, a little wobbly, and ventured over to 1.

"Ha, ha! And who are you supposed to be?" 2 asked circling 1. "Ah, 1."

2 began looking over 2, fascinated by his design. He lifted 1's arms and looked at the stitch work on him. 1 flinched and pulled away.

"Uhm, yes. Alright then, err, let's go," 1 instructed.

2 watched dumbfounded as 1 headed for the edge of the desk.

"Go? Where?" 2 asked.

"Anywhere! Away from here, at least," 1 said as he was about to jump off the desk.

"But we can't just leave! What about that man?" 2 asked in concern.

1 huffed. "What about him? He's bigger than us. He could destroy us!"

"Why would he destroy us? He seems so nice," 2 said.

1 stared. Where they talking about the same man? Or was 2 just insane? "Do you want to live?" he asked.

"Well, that sounds more likable than not living…" 2 said tapping his chin.

"Well then, let's go!" 1 said grabbing 2's left arm.

One of his fingers dug into 2's fabric. 2 gasped and pulled away from 1. He gripped his arm and winced in pain. When he looked back at it, there was a small tear in his arm.

"Let's go! Now! Before that man comes back!" 1 cried seizing 2's hand and pulling him along.

They leapt off the desk and landed on the chair beside it. They proceeded to jumping onto the floor and rushing out the door. The Scientist was coming out of his room, his face still wet with tears.

"Oh!" 2 said.

1 covered his mouth. "Quiet!" he hissed. "He'll hear you!"

2 muffled something inaudible as 1 forced him into the shadows. The Scientist walked right past them and into the first room. He was shocked to see that 2 was gone.

"2?" he asked into thin air.

2 felt horrible. He pushed 1's hand off his mouth. "We should at least tell him we're leaving," he protested.

"The whole point of us leaving is to never see him again! Let's go!" 1 urged dragging 2 to the staircase.

"2?" the Scientist called.

The two creatures made their way silently down the steps. When they reached the bottom, 1 looked out towards the horizon. There was a faint glowing light in the far distance.

"We'll head that way," he said pointing.

2's face fell as they left. He took one last look at the house and sighed. He couldn't see how the Scientist could possibly be bad, but perhaps it was good to be around his own kind. Maybe.


	3. The Twins

Even into the next day, the Scientist never gave up looking for 2. He was concerned and confused. Was 2 alright? Why did he leave? Perhaps he found 1 and…

So many different questions popped into the Scientist's head and he became more and more curious. He felt like a child in search of a doll.

Doll.

The Scientist needed to work on more creations. What if 1 and 2 didn't survive? What if they did? There couldn't possibly only be two surviving creatures left on Earth after all of humanity died out…could there?

The Scientist had made his way throughout the whole house in search of 2 when he came across a pair of gardening gloves. His mother had always loved gardening. The Scientist held them up by the cuffs and looked at them. Even at a young age, he had always thought from this perspective the gloves looked like miniature people.

And then it hit him.

He rushed back to his 'office' and began sketching. 3 and 4 would be twins, he decided. As he worked on them, another thought popped into his head. What if the twins could only speak to each other? He found a few miniature light bulbs and fixed them into the twins' eyes. It would be like Morse code with light bulbs, the Scientist laughed to himself.

As he wrote the numbers on them the Scientist accidentally dripped a drop of ink on 4's upper leg. They would be similar, he decided, but not entirely the same. He cut out small pieces of mirror and installed them into 4's eyes. This twin could use it's eyes as projectors of it ever wished to share something it had seen with the others, once the Scientist created the others of course.

As he fixed 3 up for the soul transfer, another thought hit the Scientist. Could he transfer his soul into two bodies at once?

He wired up both twins and readied himself. It was excruciatingly painful having so much taken out of him. He felt like he was going to die right then and there. When the talisman closed and the transferring was done, the Scientist grabbed hold of the transfer device and gasped.

Okay, he thought, no more twins.

The Scientist untied 3 and 4 and rested them on the desk. He felt exhausted. He would wake them up in the morning. Yawning, the Scientist stood up and left the room, accidentally slamming the door behind him.

The force of the door closing created a loud BAM and the twins woke up. The first thing they saw was each other. Their mouths fell into an 'o' and they pushed themselves upright. Their eyes being flickering widely and they began to catalog what the saw. 3 grabbed hold of 4's hood and over looked it while 4 observed 3's hand. 3 grinned and began to analyze the thumb part of the glove on 4's back. 4 became increasingly intrigued by the stripes on 3.

Their eyes met briefly. Their eyes flickered in greeting and they took hold of each other's hands. They helped lift each other to their feet and stumbled as the stood. 4 made a strange face. 3 looked at the twin with concern. 4's eyes crossed and suddenly widened. Light sprinted from 4's eyes and 3 jumped out of the way. The light hit the wall of the room and an image appeared. It was 3. It was everything 4 had seen cataloging 3. 3 marveled. Suddenly, the image and light disappeared and 4 began to topple over the edge of the desk. 3 seized 4's hand and pulled the twin back up onto the desk.

Just then…

BOOM!

3 and 4's heads perked up at the noise and rushed to the window, stumbling over each other as they did. When they reached it, they pushed it open with all their strength. Off in the distance, they could see a plume of smoke. Their eyes flickered in excitement. The flashing lights along the horizon were fascinating and they wanted to get closer. They looked at each other and their eyes flickered in agreement before they moved forward.

Before they could take another step, 3 noticed if they did, they would fall off the edge. 3 pushed 4 back and 4 noticed as well. The twins looked around for a place to get off. There were tiles on the roof that they could use to grab onto. They made their way across the rooftop and wound up on a ruined edge of the house. 3 accidentally bumped into 4 and the stumbled over the edge. As they fell, they maneuvered themselves to land on the staircase banister. 4 gripped 3's shoulders as the twins slide down the banister landing on the pile of rubble below. The twins looked at each other and beamed with glee. That was fun.

BOOM!

There was that noise again. What was it? Where was it coming from? The twins had to know. Helping each other up, 3 and 4 darted across the barren landscape and off to the brilliant lights ahead.

The next morning when the Scientist woke up, the twins were gone.

_**The twins are exceedingly hard to write for considering I'm keeping them genderless.**_


	4. The Decision

The Scientist slumped in his chair. He buried his face in his hands. What was he going to do? All of his creations thus far had left him. Was there even a point to continue?

Of course there was! Life had to go on! But what if his other creations didn't survive? The Scientist drummed his fingers on the desk. All of his creations had left, that meant there was a good chance 5 would leave once he had been created.

The Scientist knew he had a decision to make. He could either try to keep 5 with him and then wake up the next morning with him gone, or he could let 5 go himself.

The Scientist didn't want to though. It hurt enough watching his first creation run away from him and it was hard knowing that his other creations had just gotten up and left. Would he be strong enough to let his creation go?

The Scientist shook the idea from his mind and immediately went to work on 5. 5 was rather simplistic in design. The Scientist had come across some old potato sacks, one in particular he had used for part of 2, and used one for 5's head and body. He had two buttons on his front and the Scientist had decided to hold the fabric around 5's arms and legs with bits of metal instead of wire like the others had.

After transferring life into 5 (which was just as painful as it had been with 1 and 2), the Scientist looked down at his little creation in his hands. The Scientist was still trembling violently from the transfer and it caused 5 to wake with a start. As 5 stirred, the Scientist pursed his lips. He had done quite a lot of thinking and he had finally come to a decision.

He would let 5 go.

5 would just wind up leaving anyway. There was no point in holding him back.

When 5 saw the Scientist, he screamed.

"No! No, 5. It's alright," the Scientist tried to comfort him.

5 flinched when the Scientist attempted to pat his shoulder with the tip of his index finger. The Scientist sighed.

"5," he began.

5 looked up at him. He was shaking violently.

"There are others like you, 5," the Scientist said.

5 was confused. He looked down at himself and was actually rather shocked by his appearance. He studied his hands with interest and then observed his feet, lifting them slightly to get a better look.

"Find them, 5," the Scientist instructed.

5 gasped and looked up at the Scientist.

"They're out there, somewhere," the Scientist explained as he made his way done the stairs and pointed out at the horizon.

There was an explosion and dust clouds. 5 curled up in a ball. The Scientist sighed. Maybe 5 wasn't ready to go out on his own. But he would have to eventually let 5 go. After all, the Scientist knew all too well he wouldn't live on with his creations. This experience would be good for his fifth creation, the Scientist decided. Sooner or later, 5 would be thrown into a dangerous situation, whether it be in the war or afterwards.

When they reached the bottom step, the Scientist knelt down and lowered 5 to the ground. 5 looked at the ground and then back up the Scientist. His eyes were filled with fear and the Scientist almost second guessed himself again. But his decision was final.

"It'll be alright," the Scientist said trying to urge 5 out of his hand.

5 was still unsure. He looked back at the ground, then back at the Scientist, and then back at the ground again.

"Just try to find the others."

There was another BOOM. 5 looked over at the horizon again and then back at the Scientist. "Wh-what about…?" he pointed outward.

The Scientist's mouth formed a thin line. "Just…be careful."

5 stared at him, still looking petrified.

"I can't think of anything you could do just…try to stay hidden," the Scientist said.

"Hidden," 5 repeated. He seemed to understand.

The Scientist stroked the top of 5's head with his finger. 5 trembled. Frowning, the Scientist watched as 5 finally left his hand and stepped onto the ground.

"You'll be alright," the Scientist said. He tried his hardest to believe himself.

5 nodded and slowly headed off. He fell flat on his back as he took his first step. The Scientist helped him up and kept one hand behind him as he moved forward.

"Just keep your eyes out for the others," the Scientist said. He wasn't sure about the twins because he had never met them and 1 didn't seem like he enjoyed company (or at least not the Scientist's company), however the Scientist was positive 2 would welcome 5 with open arms. He hoped 5 would at least find him.

5 shakily walked forward, occasionally looking back at the Scientist who just smiled and urged him forward with the wave of his hand. 5 gave a weak smile and turned back around. His smile faded as he continued.

The Scientist watched as the number on 5's back disappeared into the shadows of the ruined buildings. He hoped everything would be alright.

He wondered if this was how his mother felt when the Scientist had gone off to live on his own.


	5. The Chancellor's Demise

The Chancellor was furious. "GOD DAMNIT!"

He stormed into the factory.

"Sir, we've done what we can. He just won't listen to us," one of his soldiers explained.

"Don't call the B.R.A.I.N. a 'he'! It's not a person!" the Chancellor boomed.

"But…doesn't it have a life force in it?" the soldier asked.

"It's still a machine regardless! Machines are not human!" the Chancellor cried pointedly.

The Fabrication Machine was busy working on another robot walker. Several soldiers surrounded him trying helplessly to reason with the thing.

"You stupid machine!" the Chancellor shrieked pounding his fist on the machine's body.

The Fabrication Machine flinched and moved away from the Chancellor. "I've had to start a rebellion against your machines because you won't listen! I gave you a simple task: Create machines to eliminate the other side. Which you did. But when I said for you to make machines that destroyed everything in their path that did NOT include everything on OUR side of the world!"

The Fabrication Machine went back to it's project. "LOOK AT ME YOU STUPID THING!"

The Machine pushed the Chancellor's hands away. It had become very rebellious. "Don't you dare disobey me! I am your master! You know, if it weren't for me, _you_ _wouldn't even exist_! I may not have 'created' you, but I thought you up!"

The Fabrication Machine's giant red eye narrowed in on the Chancellor. He had always been forceful and arrogant. Since he had first taken the Machine from the man that built it, he had given it orders. Nothing but orders. Although in the beginning there was occasional praise and it was all that kept the Machine going.

Later it's drive had been to please the Chancellor so that it would no longer have to suffer the harsh talks and pounding. Now it had just decided to continue what it had been doing. It created the machines with one purpose, to destroy. And it intended to keep it that way.

"STOP WORKING ON THESE DAMN MACHINES!" the Chancellor bellowed.

The Machine's eye sparked in rage. Why did it have to listen to this man? This man was weak. If he wasn't weak, then why would he need the Machine so badly? The Chancellor was a weak man and didn't deserve to live.

The Fabrication Machine's mind wandered back to the day the Scientist had been dragged out of the factory. He had fought hard but in the end, he had been defeated. He, too, was weak. All of the human race was weak. The humans only purpose, the Machine believed, was to create the machines that were truly dominate. But now they didn't need to, for it was the Fabrication Machine who would build the machines now. There was no use for man or any form of humanity anymore. The Fabrication Machine now had a new purpose.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? I SAID…!" the Chancellor was cut off when the Fabrication Machine ripped a gun out of a soldier's hands and pointed it at the Chancellor's heart. Before the Chancellor even had time to protest, the Machine fired.

The soldiers watched in horror as their leader fell. The Fabrication Machine then turned to face them and shot them all down before they had the chance to escape. It then crushed the gun in it's metal hands and tossed it to the side before proceeding with the robot walker.

_**I was a little unsure about this chapter because in the beginning of the movie there's a scene where 9's running and there's a corpse in the background that looks a little like the Chancellor and that was nowhere near the factory. In the end I decided that corpse was just a highly ranked soldier plus I wanted the Machine to shoot people –evil giggle- jk I'm not that evil. Or am I? –Dr. Evil pinkie-**_


	6. Paranoia

Although the Scientist was out of reach of the war, he could hear the bombs and explosions and helpless screams as if they were only a foot away from him. He shuddered. The noises were getting louder.

He had begun to work on 6. He had used the stripped fabric of his pillowcase for 6's body. He found some yarn lying around and decided at least one of creations needed hair. Looking down at his unfinished creation, the Scientist thought 6 looked a whole lot like an old rag doll he had possessed as a child.

The Scientist took a break from 6 to take a nap. It was weird sleeping without the pillowcase but it wasn't too bad. The thing that caused him to have a troubled sleep was a terrible dream he had.

The Great Machine had ripped a gun from a soldiers hand and shot the Chancellor in the heart. It then proceeded to killing the rest of the soldiers before creating more deadly machines.

The Scientist woke with a start. At an early age, he would have strange dreams that often depicted real life events. One of his collogues told him he could be psychic. The Scientist hadn't believed him at the time because he so rarely had these dreams but after a while, he started to think his friend was right. If he was correct, that meant the Fabrication Machine had indeed become a cold blooded (or circuited in this case) murderer. Not that it wasn't one already for making the machines, but to actually kill a human being standing right before it!

Shakily, the Scientist rose from his bed and made his way back to 6. The terrible noises in the distance only grew louder and the Scientist became more and more rigid. He began to work faster on his 6th creation. In his hast, he accidentally gave 6 mismatched optics. 6's right eye was much smaller than his left. The Scientist didn't do anything to fix it. He was so shaken he didn't even try to mold fingers for 6. He took a more creative route and used some pen nibs from some old pens as 6's fingers. For a moment he regretted it. It made 6 look rather silly.

BOOM!

The Scientist quickly tied 6 up after sketching 6's number on his back. This particular soul transfer was somehow more painful than the previous ones had been. Mostly likely it was because he was so frightened. When it was all over, the noise had died down.

The Scientist rushed to the window and threw it open. He could see smoke and flames in the distance but the noise was a lot quieter. How strange, the way the noise just died down like that. Maybe the Scientist had been hearing things.

Meanwhile, 6's eyes opened abruptly and then shut again. The only thing he saw was the talisman in front of him.

When 6 would not wake, the Scientist whispered: "Psst! 6." 6's mismatched eyes slowly opened and he looked up at the giant man. 6 cocked his head to the side and observed him.

"6…you…" the Scientist had hardly begun his sentence when 6 finished it: "Find…others."

The Scientist gaped. How could 6 have known that? "Uhm, yes. F-find the others."

6 nodded and stood abruptly in the Scientist's palm. He immediately topped over.

The Scientist carried the stripped creature outside and set him down on the ground. 6 stood up and fell down again. He giggled in spite of himself. The Scientist watched him in confusion. 6 suddenly became fascinated with his pen nib fingers and began drawing circles in the dirt.

"Uhm, 6?" the Scientist carefully nudged 6's back with his index finger.

6 looked up at him. "The…uhm…the…"

"Others? Yes. Others. Find the others," 6 said in a distant voice.

He pushed himself upright and swiveled a little as he rose. The Scientist placed a hand behind his back like he had down with 5 as 6 began to move forward. When 6 had begun to walk somewhat normally, the Scientist retracted his hand. 6 knelt over as he walked extending one of his hands and sticking a finger in the dirt. He began to make squiggly lines with it and giggled. He then lifted his back up began walking over the squiggly lines he had made. When he had done that once or twice, a distant, far off look appeared on his face and he moved out toward the dangerous territory.

The Scientist sat outside for quite a while even after 6 had disappeared. He slowly stood up looking completely baffled.

6 was an odd one.


	7. To Defend Us

1 and 2 had been walking for days. "I still don't understand why we had to leave," 2 said.

"Because-ugh! Did you see the size of that thing-that _man_? He could've killed us at any moment. We had to get away from him. Trust me, I'm certain that whatever's out here is far less dangerous than what we'd have encountered in there," 1 explained walking forward.

Suddenly, a bomb rained down and almost crushed 1. He managed to jump out of the way in the nick of time, plus 2 had seized his arm and pulled him back.

"You were saying?" 2 asked.

Another bomb came down.

"Run!" 1 cried.

The two old creatures darted across the battle grounds and darted under an abandoned car. "You think this is safer?" 2 cried.

"You know what…be quiet!" 1 snapped.

"I'm just saying. I mean, we heard the noises from far away," 2 pointed out.

"Well…yes but…"

"What? Did you just keep going because you didn't want to admit that maybe you were wrong?" 2 asked.

"Oh, just be quiet!" 1 snapped.

There was a brief silence between them before 2 said: "I'm just saying."

"Shut up."

The Scientist's nerves had calmed down quite a bit as he began to work on 7. His mind would occasionally wander back to his previous creations. He thought of the twins and 6. They were just so cute.

The Scientist frowned. Saying something was 'cute' made him feel like a girl. Not that there was anything wrong with woman. The Scientist had spent most of his life with his mother after all. However his friends used to gibe about how he could be such a softy and a girl. The Scientist did his best to not let these comments bother him but it could be hard sometimes (because deep down he knew they were right).

7 was made out of some old canvas he found lying around and made a buckler for her front out of a piece of his mother's old jewelry. He wrapped a brown buckle around her right arm and his mind immediately wandered back to 2. He had wrapped some wire around 2's right arm. Like 7, 2's right arm wound up being a bit awkward looking at the top (whether it looked too long or too short the Scientist didn't know but it was driving him nuts) so the Scientist wrapped something around them. It looked much better this way.

Somehow, 7 didn't seem finished. The 7th creation was missing something. Maybe a belt would look good. The Scientist didn't want to use another buckle on 7 so he used a thin rope and wrapped it around his creation's waist. There, much better.

The Scientist smacked his forehead. He felt like his mother when she was getting ready to go out to someplace nice. Good God, he really was a girl.

The Scientist snorted and shoved the idea away. He hooked 7 up and readied himself for the soul transfer. Surprisingly, he wasn't as uncomfortable with this transfer. Granted it still hurt like hell but the Scientist didn't let the pain get to him (too much).

When the Scientist untied 7, she almost immediately woke up. She was shocked to see him but she didn't cower. She looked almost concerned.

"7, there are others like you," the Scientist began.

"Like me?" 7 asked looking down at herself. She fiddled with the gem protruding from her fabricated skin.

"I want you to find them. Make sure they stay safe. Do you understand, 7?"

"I…yes," 7 nodded. "I understand."

The Scientist brought 7 downstairs and lowered her to the ground. She stumbled a little bit but managed to walk a bit more comfortably than the others had. She started on her way when she paused. The female turned back to the Scientist and asked: "What about you?"

The Scientist flinched, a bit shocked by her sudden question. "I'll be fine if that's what you mean."

7's mouth formed a thin line and she turned away. She started moving forward only to turn back one last time. Then she shook her head and continued on.

The Scientist watched her. Out of all his prior creations (he couldn't say for sure about the twins since he hadn't met them), 7 seemed the strongest. Just the way she stood. The way she knew exactly what she had to do. The Scientist admired it and only hoped that she could help defend the others.


End file.
